Unexpected
by jerilando
Summary: Aine apparently has a secret that she's ashamed of, and its hurting Sakuya. Can the rest of Lucifer help them out? rated for some language and theme
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaikan Phrase

Chapter One

The girl was obviously tired. The head covered with long light brown hair would drop and then pop back up. This happened over and over. The five guys also in the room looked on this in humor.

"Aine," the long-blonde haired Towa said. "Why don't you take a nap? You've been working really hard. We all understand."

Aine looked up through heavy lidded sleepy eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said while her head dropped again.

A jacket was tossed and landed on Aine's head.

"Aine," a stern voice said. "Sleep."

She looked over at the black-haired man.

"Yes Sakuya," she said and balled up the jacket for a pillow and laid down.

"Stupid, now you'll get cold and catch a cold," Sakuya muttered. "Hey Towa, give Aine your jacket thing so she won't get cold. Yours is the longest, so it would work best for a blanket."

Towa nodded and covered Aine with his jacket.

"Hopefully she doesn't snore loud enough to beat my drumming," the brown-haired Santa joked.

Four faces turned and gave him a stern look.

Shamefaced, Santa sheepishly laughed and said "Joking, heh heh heh."

"Not funny," the red-haired Atsuro said.

"Hey, we've all been working hard as well," the long purple-haired Yuki said. "Let's take a fifteen minute break."

Murmurs of agreement rose.

"I'll go get drinks," Santa said.

"I'll come with you," Atsuro volunteered.

Aine made a small sound.

The three men left in the room looked over at her.

She made another sound combined with a grimace, and tightened into a ball.

"Looks like she's having a bad dream," Yuki said.

Sakuya got up and walked over to the couch Aine was sleeping on. He sat down next to her and started petting her hair. Aine's face calmed and her body relaxed.

Yuki and Towa grinned a sly grin at one another.

"Hey guys, we're back," Santa said, a little quieter than usual because of the fact that Aine was sleeping.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Atsuro asked.

"Aine looked like she was having a bad dream. Sakuya was comforting her."

"Ah well, let's start practicing again. My hands are itching to play again."

Sakuya started to get up when Aine grabbed his leg and would not let go.

"No, don't go," she said, pain in her voice. "I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to betray or hurt anyone, especially Sakuya. I didn't want to in the beginning." Tears rolled from her eyes.

The five others in the room looked at each other before looking back at Aine.

"Aine, what are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

Aine lightly snored and rolled over.

The others looked at each other again.

"She must have been talking in her sleep," Santa said.

"Seemed too… real for it to be just a dream," Towa said quietly.

Sakuya clenched his fists.

"Someone's doing something to her, and she doesn't like it. She wants it to stop. Who is the bastard that is doing this to her." He punched the wall next to him.

Aine opened her eyes.

"Mm, what's wrong, Sakuya? Your hand!" Her eyes opened wide.

The black-haired man looked at Aine's concerned face. "Nothing," he replied coldly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" Aine asked, a confused look on her face.

"Aine, is there something going on? You were talking about some serious stuff in your sleep," Atsuro said.

Her eyes widened for a bit, shocked, then shook her head.

"No, there's nothing going on," she started to say before her cell phone cut her off by ringing. She looked at who was calling and a brief look crossed her face before she looked up.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take this," and she walked out of the room.

Santa and Atsuro walked over to the door to see if they could hear Aine's side of the conversation.

"…no, I'm sorry….no I haven't said anything…no they haven't suspected anything…sniff…okay, I'll be there…what time….5 p.m.? That's only ten minutes from now… I'll never make it….okay, I'm sorry…no I'll be there…"

Once they heard her hang up the phone, they scrambled away from the door.

"Sorry guys. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. When Sakuya gets back, tell him I said… bye," Aine said, gathering her stuff, regret in her voice.

"Uh…" Santa said.

"Should we follow?" Atsuro asked.

"Hmm maybe. Which one of us would attract the least amount of attention?" Yuki asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaikan Phrase… if I did, I would be able to have all the books 

just a girl and her ravings above…

Chapter 2

"Urg, why am I always stuck with these jobs," said a disgruntled, and disguised, Santa. "Where did that girl go?"

A little bit ahead, he spotted Aine.

"I have spotted the target," Santa said into the phone.

"Santa! Stop being stupid!" the voice on the other side said.

"Sorry, just trying to put some fun into this job."

Ten minutes went by with Aine walking by herself.

"It's five, isn't that the time they were supposed to meet?"

A man in a business suit walked over to Aine and pulled her away roughly.

"Oi, some man just grabbed Aine and is dragging her away!"

"Follow them!"

"Yes, yes. Right on it."

Santa saw the man pull Aine into a hotel.

"What's going on now, Santa?" a different voice came on the earpiece.

"He's taking her into a hotel…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! FOLLOW!"

"Hai, hai, I'm going."

Back in the studio, Atsuro, Yuki and Towa were all close together, trying to listen to Santa.

"Okay, I heard the room number, now what do you want me to do?" Santa's voice asked.

The three in the room looked at each other.

"Maybe it's a family member," Atsuro suggested.

"I don't think that conversation would have been held between family members," Yuki said.

"Hmm, but you don't want to go bursting through the door," Towa said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Towa, Yuki and Atsuro looked behind them.

Sakuya was back and was leaning on the door, a pissed look on his face.

"Uh, nothing Sakuya," Atsuro said, a little scared.

"Hey… sounds like she's crying."

"Was that Santa? Where is he?" Sakuya asked.

"Sakuya's back?!" Santa exclaimed. He laughed nervously before asking quietly, "How long has he been there?"

"I've been here since about 'He's taking her into a hotel', and I want to know who and what the hell you are talking about."

Although Sakuya did not shout, it felt as if he had, and the tension was high.

"Well…" Atsuro started.

"You know what Aine was talking about while sleeping? Well, right after you left, she got a call. The conversation didn't seem too terribly friendly, and she agreed to meet the person on the other end of the line. We were still concerned about earlier, so we sent Santa to follow her," Towa said.

Usually, Sakuya stays calm in all types of situations, but this time, only pure rage showed on his face.

"Where," he asked through his teeth. "Santa, where is she?"

"Uh… she's…," Santa started.

"No," Yuki interrupted. "If you go there now, you'll probably end up killing the man, and trust me, no one needs that right now, especially you and Aine."

"WHAT! You're telling me not to help her?! She could be in some serious danger! If I can't help her, than someone else has to! Someone else has to take my place and help her, to rescue her!" Sakuya shouted.

The three other men looked to the floor.

"I'll do it," Santa said quietly. "I'm right here anyway, and it would take any of you at least ten minutes to get here. And, you can hear what's going on, so if I need any help, come and help!"

"I'll come now, just in case," Yuki said. "Where are you?"

"The San Maria Hotel."

"Wow, that guy must be loaded then."

Everyone looked back at Sakuya with a puzzled look on their face.

"Why did you say that?"

"Not like its false, right. Guy must be loaded to take some girl there for a little fun."

"Sakuya, what the fuck are you talking about. This isn't just some girl, it's your girlfriend. A friend to all of us as well! How can you just call Aine some girl?!" Atsuro shouted, his face turning almost as red as his hair.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you go save her?" Sakuya suggested calmly.

"Fuck you, Sakuya," Atsuro said before stalking out of the room.

"Sakuya, you did go a little far on that one. I have to agree with Atsuro," Towa said before leaving the room.

"I know you are pissed, Sakuya. Don't worry, we'll save her," Yuki said, heading towards the door.

Once the door shut, Sakuya put his head in his hands.

"URG!" he shouted, "Dammit!," and punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a deep indentation.

End of chapter two

I combined two chapters for you guys, so there wouldn't be a super short chapter. Hope you enjoyed, review if you want to, and thank my friend Alexa for the repeated questions of when I would next update lol . Tchao!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaikan Phrase sorry its short

"Okay, here goes," Santa said, preparing himself.

He knocked on the door and said "Room service," in a high-pitched voice.

A gruff voice from inside said, "We didn't order room service."

"Ah, well, we did receive an order from room 312, this room," Santa continued in his high pitched voice.

"Uh, fine, I'm coming."

The door opened, slowly at first, and then slammed open with Santa's hard shove against it.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that, but I need to rescue someone."

Santa looked around the room and saw a figure huddled up on the bed.

"Aine?" he asked quietly.

The figure looked up. The face was Aine's.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Santa asked, rushing over to the bed.

Aine shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"Here," Santa said, giving her his jacket. " Let's get out of here." He pulled her up from the bed. As soon as she stood up, she sank to the floor.

"Sorry," Aine said.

Santa picked her up.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize, just relax."

Aine nodded, and fell right to sleep.

Santa looked at her and smiled. "You don't know how many people will get upset if something happened to you."

When Santa walked into the lobby, he was surrounded by three other members of the band.

"Is she okay?" Atsuro asked.

"Ssh," Santa said. "She's sleeping."

"She looks like she's exhausted," Towa said quietly.

"When she went to stand up, she fell right to the floor," Santa said.

"Where does she live?" Atsuro asked.

"Not sure," Yuki said.

"Well, why don't we take her to one of our houses, we can watch over her there," Towa suggested.

"Who's is the comfy-est and calmest?" Santa asked.

I hope this works for now, cant write anything else, its really late, and I have to get up in the morning. again sorry its soo short


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaikan Phrase

When Aine woke up, she did not recognize where she was. The room consisted of a bed a comfy one, a television and a rug. The television rested on a desk next to the far wall from the bed. Despite the few possessions in the room, it felt home-y and calm.

Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. Aine did not feel like to talking to anyone at the moment, so she pretended to be asleep.

"Aine? You awake yet?" a voice asked. It sounded like a normally loud voice that was trying its best to be quiet.

_It has to be Atsuro,_ Aine thought. She rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Aine!" Atsuro exclaimed. "you're awake! Are you alright?"

Aine nodded and said "I just have a slight headache. Oh, um, where am I?"

"Oh, you're at Yuki's house."

"Oh," Aine said, slightly closing her eyes.

"Wait, no don't go back to sleep. You've been asleep for almost a full day."

"I'm not going back to sleep," Aine said.

She sat up and pushed the blankets back. Aine swung her legs over and off the bed and started to get up.

"Hey! Aine, if you're going to get up, at least let me help you," Atsuro said.

Aine looked at Atsuro and smiled.

"Okay."

Atsuro walked over to her and offered her his arm.

"Thanks," Aine said, and Atsuro nodded.

They walked out of the room into the living room where everyone else was. When they walked into the room, everyone exclaimed and talked at once.

"Are you okay?"

"Feeling better"

Aine smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you."

A strange noise filled the room.

Aine blushed and looked down. "I'm hungry."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Aine…" Yuki said through his laughter. "what…do…you…want… to eat?"

"Um, I'm fine with anything, I'm not picky."

"Alright, let's go get some food."

I'm ending here tonight, because I'm really tired, and if I go on, I'll have to finish the story, and I'm too tired for that, but I swear, the next chapter won't take long, because I found my notebook, and band camp is almost over so I'll have some free time before school starts again. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it's shortness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

So I really did mean to post this earlier, but, I lost the notebook that I had the story in, and just now found it, so it's a late b-day present for me. Yay .

The group decided to go to a western pasta place, to help Aine build up some strength since she had been in bed for a long time.

"Aine," Atsuro started. "This might be a sore subject, but will you tell us what was going on a few days ago? We're very worried."

Aine put her fork down and looked down.

"… I guess you deserve to know. About two months ago, my older cousin and his friend, the business man, came to stay with us for a visit. One night, it was just him at my house when I came home. I didn't think much of it. When I got out of the shower was in my room, he came and opened my door… and stared at me. I yelled at him to get out, when he suddenly tackled me and…"

Aine paused, and then quietly said, "raped me."

Tears poured out of her eyes.

"He said if I told anyone, he would tell everyone I was slut and asked for it. That I seduced him wearing just a towel after a shower and called him into my room. And he said that no one would believe me over him, because I was just a high school girl and he was a respected business man. He used that to make me meet him over and over again. I got ashamed to be with you guys. I couldn't sleep at night for fear that he would come in the middle of the night. I felt so bad because I was betraying Sakuya…"

Aine burst into tears. She started to say something, but it was not understood through the sobs.

The men looked at her with sad looks on their faces.

Atsuro hugged Aine and patted her on the back. "I'm sorry Aine."

The four heard an ahem beside their table. They looked up and saw Sakuya and a man standing beside him in a suit.

Sakuya took off his sunglasses and said "This is Mr. Himitaru. He is a lawyer I got to help Aine. We heard her confession and have it on tape. Now, we just need names.

Aine looked up when she heard Sakuya's voice.

"Sakuya," she said, tears falling down her face, "I'm sorry."

Sakuya smiled at her and said, "I know."

Aine jumped from the booth into Sakuya's arms, and her crying subsided.

"Come on, how about the six of us go enjoy ourselves."

After the trial, Aine's cousin's friend was found guilty for rape and blackmail. He was put away for 40 years.

Aine and Sakuya are inseparable. They plan on getting married when Aine graduates from college.

The rest of Lucifer are very supporting of the couple and can not wait for the kids that they will have.

THE END!

I hope that everyone enjoyed this. Seeya in my next story, whatever that is.


End file.
